


Freddy Fazbear's Workforce

by Diamondcrusher



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondcrusher/pseuds/Diamondcrusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Shmidt, gang member, is kicked out of his house and forced to take the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Will he make it out alive or will he make friends with the lifeless bots? Or worse, will be never leave those walls again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was a nice young lad growing up, but that all changed when puberty kicked in. His parents were quite honestly surprised the day he got his first tattoo. But it didd't stop there. Oh no, his parents could not stop him from joining a gang or becoming a bully. So they did the only logical thing. They forcefully gave him a job at the most famous restaurant in town.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

And worse yet they gave him the night shift. Ironic, he was a gang member and afraid of the dark. So, you can imagine his reaction when his parents told him the news.

"Oh no."

You see, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was not famous for its pizza or its singing and dancing anamatronic animals. No, it had a reputation as a death trap. The bite of '87. The five missing children. Heck, even the night guards sometimes were killed. And by who? You guessed it.

Those singing, dancing, happy-all-the-time anamatronics.

That might seem strange to you, but they were never given a facial recognition feature. So all they think of the night guards are that they are endoskeletons without a suit. And that's against the rules at the fine establishment. That, or they have too much grease in their systems.

And that new security guard on the night shift just happened to be our aforementioned person, Mike Shmidt.

Mike truly was terrified of this job. Not the dark, per se, but he had heard enough rumours about that place to last a lifetime. An argument followed shortly after Mike's parents broke the news to him, leading to a very heated debate and almost a fistfight. The one thing Mike dreaded was that his parents would kick him out of the house. He had nowhere to go.

But that's exactly what they did. Luckily for Mike, his shift started today, so he had some time to kill at the pizzeria. Get to know the staff. Shoot the breeze. Maybe get a little background information on the characters the children treasure. The thought of treasure brought his mind to Foxy. All he knew was Foxy was a pirate fox at the pizzeria until the "Bite of '87," and all Mike knew about that was that Foxy bit a kid's head and tore out the frontal lobe. The thought of I was disturbing. As he entered, he caught the distinct smell of pizza and ketchup. Why the two were mixed he didn't understand. He also heard a metric ton of kids screaming at the top of their lungs while the band of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken were playing a cheesy song (about cheese. *cue rimshot*). He soon bumped into his manager who quickly escorted him into his office. After a quick interview, one that we mainly asking if he knew the history of this place, he got the job, however much he disliked it. He needed cash for an appartment though, so the 16-yer-old had to do what he could for cash. Mike spent the rest of the day at a table just eating free pizza until closing time. Some staff are still there afterwards, mainly the janitors, who looked like they see in a rush to get out, even though there was still a full hour until closing time. As he sat he was unaware if the creaking of metal behind him until he heard a deep voice:  
"You're the new night guard, right?"  
Mike, as jumpy as he ever was, let out a high pitched squeal and turned around fast, almost bumping into the entire 7-foot mass of Freddy Fazbear.  
"Y-yes," he hesitantly replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"We have made the grave mistake of killing many night guards before you. We want to make sure we don't kill you."  
"O-ok then," he made another stuttering reply. "Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?"  
"Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and I."  
"Foxy? He's still here? Even after the bi-"  
"Shhhh. Do not talk about that this late. Foxy will get upset. You best be getting to your office soon." And with that, the bear was back off to the stage. I slowly made my way back to the office, and as I entered, the 12 o'clock bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic, and almost at 750 words. Thanks for the hits and the kudos, they're really the only thing that keeps me going and making this story. I apologize if its bad because it is my first time writing a fanfic. Anyways, this is Diamondcrusher, signing off.


	2. The First Night

As Mike settled in, he heard a phone call, telling him about the anamatronic's past's. Just like that "Bite of '87" thing people would talk about. All he knew still was that one of "them", presumably Foxy, had bitten off the frontal lobe of a person, but it was unknown to him how old that person was or who they were. Looking at the cameras was something he found a rythym to eaisily, but seeing as nobody had moved towards his office, it was kind of boring. Looking at the doorways, there were two buttons, one white and one red, although the text beneath them was faded long ago. Pressing them made the lights go on and the doors close, but he wondered why closing the doors would make him use up power instead of keeping them open, because they are a very heavy metal that would put up a lot of pressure going up. Checking back in on the cameras, he noticed that Bonnie had moved over to the dining area, while everywhere else was inactive. He closed his eyes a little, yawning as he did so. It would be a long night.

3 AM  
Mike was already talking about politics with Bonnie, even though he first had to explain what politics were. After a 45-minuite slideshow and an even longer dramatic presentation, Bonnie finally understood what they were. As they were talking, Mike slumped up against the comfortable office chair, they heard a somewhat high-pitched voice.

"Already chatting up the new night guard, Bonnie?"

Mike had never seen anything turn red so fast, not even the time he tried to make pancakes and set the frying pan temperature a whole hundred degrees higher than it was supposed to be at.  
"Uh..." Was the only thing Bonnie could say with those red cheeks.  
"Oh come on, you know I'm only joking," Said the figure who was the one and only Chica, still holding her cupcake. "I'm Chica by the way. And you are?"  
"Uh, I'm Mike. Mike Shmidt. You know, the new security guard?"  
"Of course. Pleasure to meet you." She said, putting her arm out for a handshake. Mike obliged slowly and hesitantly, like most people would do when confronted by slightly creepy anamatronics who had a killing reputation. Mike, nor anybody else, would not be used to this kind of situation. As it neared 4, Mike started checking the cameras again. What he saw almost made him pass out.

Foxy was running down the hall at a tremendous speed, all the while shouting;  
"Swiggity swooty, I am coming, for the booty!"

Foxy almost jumped into the room, nearly landing on Mike. "Who might this landlubber be?" He said in a stereotypical pirate voice.  
"Th-the name's Mike. Next time, could you please give a warning when you are about to jump into this room?"  
"No can do, lad. Anyways, pleasure to make you accquaintence. An' I see Chica an' Bonnie are already here! How ye doin?"  
"As Mike said, please give a warning whenever you jump into the room. In any case, I'm doing quite well, thanks." Replied Bonnie almost instantly after. Chica just gave a small nod. Foxy and the others chatted about nothing in particular, with Chica trying to change the topic to pizza and Foxy trying to change it to pirates, until the 6 o'clock bell went off.  
"I hope t' be seein' ye soon, lad." Foxy said as he walked out the door. Checking on the monitors one last time, he saw that everyone was in their proper position, so he left without talking to anyone even though some staff started coming in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much easier than the last to put out, and even more stuff to boot! And in the thing about the frying pan, the temperature was in Celcius. One last thing is that I'm not perfect with all my spelling and grammar mistakes, seeing as though I'm doing it on a very laggy iPod. Other that that, this is Diamondcrusher, signing off.


	3. Stuff

Real sorry that I can't get an update today, I had done tons of work, then safari crashed and I lost all my progress (Still on my terrible iPod). So once again, sorry for no new chapter today. I really don't feel like rewriting it. Will get one out tomorrow for sharks.


End file.
